Tables and chairs, typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,934,988 and 4,662,361, are known for the support of patients during delivery of physical therapy in the form of manual massage by a therapist. Those tables and chairs have the disadvantages of 1) fatigue and repetitive stress injury to the therapist's hands and limbs, and 2) fatigue to the torso of the therapist from leaning over the patient.